paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marshall's First Fight
Summary One day after a job well done, Marshall passes by Cookie to see her sparring in her Black Belt Club. Wanting to impress her, he joins the Black Belt Club so he could see her more often and to spend more time with her. Ripper, who becomes jealous of this result, knows Marshall likes Cookie and tells him to stay away since Cookie belongs to Ripper. Marshall refuses to quit the club and to stay away from Cookie. Ripper gets outraged by this and challenges Marshall to a fight and if Marshall declines, Cookie belongs to Ripper. Marshall accepts, but is nervous since he doesn't know much about karate. But thankfully, Gingersnap overhears this and decides to help train Marshall with Cookie. Will Marshall win? Or does Cookie belong to Ripper? Characters * Cookie * Marshall * Ripper * GingerSnap * Tundra * Princess * Chase * Skye * Zuma * Ryder * Katie * Rubble * Rocky * Emiko Episode One day after helping Mr. Porter on a beautiful and quiet Thursday afternoon, the PAW Patrol firepup Marshall is walking down the street until he hears a familiar scream. "Huh? That sounds like Cookie!" Marshall stated as he walked inside the building where he heard the scream. The building was Cookie's Tae-kwon-do Dojo. Marshall walked in to see Cookie sparring with Emiko. Marshall decided to cheer for the golden retriever that was on his mind ever since he met her. "Go Cookie! You can do it!" Marshall screamed as he sat down on a white bench watching the fight. Cookie turned to see the dalmatian who was on her mind the whole month! Cookie stared at him, blushing as her heart pumped and as mini red hearts surrounded her. Wanting to impress him, Cookie decided to go hard on Emiko and to win this match. Only 5 minutes later, Emiko had enough of Cookie's hard side and forfeit. "Yay! Cookie wins!" Marshall screamed as he ran towards Cookie and hugged her before even thinking. Cookie just stood there as her pupils shrunk, and her bandana's ends formed a heart. "Thanks Marshall! What are you doing here?" Cookie asked as they stopped hugging. "I heard you and wanted to see you spar! You're an AMAZING fighter!" Marshall complimented Cookie as Cookie sat down and drank a bottle of her water. Then, wanting to impress Cookie and wanting to spend some more time with her, Marshall says and does the unthinkable, even he didn't think this through. "I want to join the BBC!" Cookie just stood there, staring at Marshall, then all of a sudden, Cookie just smiled and jumped up. "Yay!!! OF COURSE YOU CAN JOIN!" Cookie screamed with glee as she hugged Marshall again. Then all of a sudden, a Doberman with a scar across his right cheek walked up to see them hugging. "Hey Cookie." Cookie stopped hugging Marshall to see Killer, the Doberman who had a massive crush on the golden retriever, and hates any boy who she hangs out with. "oh hi Killer. Killer this is Marshall, my best friend! Marshall this is Killer, one of my dojo mates." Cookie stated as Marshall stared at the huge Doberman frightened. "So Cookie are you free this Saturday?" Killer asked as he grabbed her paw. "Im not, I'm going to play pup pup boogie 3 with Marshall." Cookie stated firmly as she yanked her paw back. "Excuse me but I need to practice with Marshall. I'll talk to you after." Cookie said this as she walked to the next dojo room with Marshall As Killer just stared at Marshall, jealously filling his mind and heart. Ryder and the pups passed by the dojo to see Marshall and Cookie sparring in the next room, and decided to watch them by walking in and sitting down on the bench. "Hey Marshall! I didn't know you practice karate!" Ryder said as He sat down with the pups. "I just joined." Marshall explained as he began sparring with Cookie. Marshall was about to run and then kick, but Chase "accidentally" left out his paw on the floor and tripped Marshall, causing him to land on Cookie, with their noses touching again. "Uh......sorry Cookie." Marshall stated smiling nervously as he turned redder than his badge on his collar and got off of Cookie. "Second time this happened this month huh?" Cookie asked as her cheeks turned pink and walked away to get her bottle of water in the next room. "Oops sorry Marshall!" Chase stated as he smirked at the Red firepup "Chase?! why did you trip me?!" Marshall asked as his face was still Apple red. "Come on Marshall! It's obvious you joined the BBC just to hang out with Cookie!" Princess stated as her paws formed a heart. "No of course not!" Marshall stated as his face turned redder than ever. "Yeah sure!" Tundra stated rolling her eyes. "Come on Marshall! I saw you smiling, your actually happy that Chase tripped you!" Rocky said as Skye began flying in the air screaming "LOVE LOVE LOVE!" "I'm gonna go back to the lookout now Marshall. I'm Beat!" Cookie said as she walked out the dojo with the rest of the PAW Patrol. But as soon as Marshall was about to walk out, a brown paw came out of nowhere and pulled Marshall's collar. "Stay away from her!" It was Killer and three of his Doberman buddies Grinder, Jaws, and Muscle. "Killer! What do you mean?!" Marshall asked as he was pinned to the wall. "I mean stay away from Cookie! Listen I know you like her, but she is my girl! So stay away from her if you know what's good for you!" "No! I'm not gonna stay away from her!" Marshall stated in his bravest voice. Killer was very outraged by this and decided to challenge Marshall to a fight. "That's it!! You.Me.5PM.Here in the dojo. Saturday. Be there or Cookie is mine." Killer said this in a very strict and scary voice, but Marshall had the guts to respond. "And if I don't?" "Then Cookie is mine." Killer smirked at the Dalmatian. "Your on! Also Cookie HATES you!" Marshall growled back at Killer still pinned to the wall. "Oh that's it! Your gonna get it!" Killer began pushing his paw on Marshall's throat even harder, trying to choke him until Cookie walked in and saw them. "Marshall!!!!!" Cookie screamed in dismay as she ran over to Marshall and slapped Killer's paw off his throat. "NEVER HURT MARSHALL KILLER!!" Cookie growled in her lowest and most protective growl she ever growled which cause Killer and his buddies to walk away. "Thanks *breath* Cookie!" Marshall stated gasping for breath as he laid in Cookie's arms. "Aww man Cookie! Killer challenged me to a fight and if I say no or don't show up, You belong to Killer and I only have until Saturday afternoon!" "Don't worry Marshall! I'll help train you! Besides, this is a good time! One of my sisters are moving here in the lookout and boy is she tough!" Cookie explained as she got a call on her badge by Zuma. "Hey Zuma what's up?" "Uh Cookie? Why is GingerSnap, the lead guitarist of the new band "The Biting Bones" here and looking for you?" "Hey when is your sister arriving?" Marshall asked as he heard Zuma. "Marshall! She is here!!" Cookie stated happily. "Whatdaya mean Cookie?! The only visitor there is GingerSnap! Unless..... No way Cookie....." Marshall stated in shock as he was thinking the same thing Cookie is thinking. "That lead guitarist.......is my sister!" "She IS?!? I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE RELATED TO A FAMOUS ROCK STAR!!!!" "How about I call my sister here and she can help train you!" Cookie exclaimed happily as she grabbed her paw phone and called her sister. In only about 6 minutes, a golden retriever wearing a firefly red top a black leather jacket, black leather boots, silver eyeshadow, fuchsia highlights, sapphire blue eyes, and silver spike collars on her paws entered the dojo, holding a Bag with Tae-kwon-do uniform In It. "Cookie!" GingerSnap screamed as ran and carried her younger sister, squeezing her In her arms super tight. "How are ya Ginger?! CANT........BREATH......" Cookie exclaimed as She was becoming breathless. "Oh sorry....so what did you want?" "Marshall needs help! He is fighting against Killer and It's on Saturday night which Is tomorrow!" "Oh man! You mean that jerk?! Don't worry I will help you! Marshall you are gonna train with me tomorrow morning at 11 AM" "Great! Thanks Ginger!" Marshall exclaimed happily as she hugged her. Next morning) At the dojo....... "Ok Ginger I'm ready!" Marshall exclaimed as he was wearing his uniform. "Ok let's start!" GingerSnap exclaimed as she was tying her Black belt. " let's start with this!" GingerSnap then grabbed a target and swung it at Cookie. Cookie then ducked and then jumped as the target swung at her legs,then she punched GingerSnap In the gut. "Think you can do that?" "I'll try to!" Marshall exclaimed as Ginger swung the target at him, and he missed both of them,then he punched her in the gut. "Wow good job ! Now what about this? " Ginger then Kicked Cookie by the legs but she did a back flip and punched a pressure point on Ginger's back, the she kicked her. "Do you think you can do that?" "I hope so......." Marshall stated as he, surprisingly, was able to do everything. "Wow that was awesome! How about this?" Ginger then ran towards Cookie and Cookie grabs her paws and flips her to the other side of the room. "How about that?" "That looks easy!" "But let's make this hard. Cookie, you fight with Marshall!!" "WHAT?!?!" Marshall and Cookie stated In shock and In unison. "But I don't wanna fight him/her." "JUST DO IT!!!" "Sorry Marshall. ............." Cookie stated as she ran towards Marshall. Marshall then grabbed her paws and flipped Cookie. "Owwww....." Cookie stated feeling a little pain In her back. "OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY COOKIE!!!" Marshall exclaimed In worry. "It's fine..... your good Marshall! I'm gonna go get a drink of water." Cookie stated as she left the room. "Ok now......Marshall can i speak to you?" Ginger asked as she sat down with Marshall "Sure, what Is It?" Marshall asked as he sat down with her. "Why are you taking this do seriously? You didn't mess up one bit." "Um.....It's because........" "Your crushing on my sister aren't ya?" "How did you?......" "I see the way you stare at my sister......." "Just don't tell her please......" "Your secret is safe with me." "Ok I'm back! Let's start!" Cookie exclaimed as she began to spar with Marshall. Marshall ran towards her until GingerSnap "accidentally" left out her paw which tripped Marshall, flying into the sky and landing on Cookie. But instead of their noses touching, they kissed for a short time. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I THOUGH YOU TWO WERE GONNA TOUCH NOSES BUT THIS IS EVEN BETTER!!!" GingerSnap stated laughing and rolling back and forth. "Um.....sorry......" Marshall stated blushing crimson red as he got off of Cookie. "Third time huh?" Cookie asked, her face apple red as she got up and went to GingerSnap and locked her paws behind her back, not being able to move them, then she cracked them. Cookie then sweep kicked GingerSnap's legs which caused her to fall on her back. "Wow! What's that called?" Marshall asked in shock. Cookie replied cracking her knuckles. "The Cookie Crunch." "Good name..." Marshall stated after being pretty impressedCategory:CharactersCategory:EpisodeCategory:Summary